The present invention relates to a merchandiser including a product display area, and more particularly, to a merchandiser including a pan for supporting product.
In conventional practice, supermarkets and convenience stores are equipped with merchandisers that have open and/or closed display portions for presenting fresh food, beverages, and other food product in a product display area to customers while maintaining the food product in a conditioned environment. Some existing merchandisers include open-top pans that support condiments or other similar food product. Typically, a cooled airflow is directed over the top of the pans as an “air sweep” to keep ambient heat load from infiltrating into the pans. In other existing merchandisers, a cooled airflow is directed below the pans to remove the heat load via the bottom of each pan. In these merchandisers, the airflow is often vented out the front of the case.